


千夜之夜

by JUNO1874



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNO1874/pseuds/JUNO1874
Summary: Luna被顺利从沦陷的特涅布莱带回因索姆尼亚，和脑壳一起长大的AU，接受水晶启示后——特涅布莱最小神巫不要脸带着上面钦定的真王跑路了！





	千夜之夜

Chapter 1

她脚下的大地在颤抖。  
一颗颗炮弹被投进特涅布莱王室的行宫里，尼弗海姆的运输舰公然驶进了神巫守护的场所，魔导兵踏上了她母国的土地，手中端着机枪或者火焰喷射器。帝国的将军穿着可怖的魔导盔甲，一击力如千斤，击溃挡在他面前的一切。他的刀尖上还淌着特涅布莱领主的血。  
特涅布莱沦陷了。  
路西斯的Regis国王在她前面，一手紧紧抱着一个男孩，另一只手放开了她的手以便举剑。每当这位国王挥手，就有数十把剑从他的指尖迸裂着火花射出，深深插进追赶着他们的尼弗海姆士兵的胸膛里。枪声几乎震碎了她的鼓膜，嗡嗡的噪声在脑袋里像石子激起的水波纹一样扩散开。令她无法思考，她只觉得头疼。身后一些东西让她感到不安。  
她扭头看着被火舌吞没的花园。Ravus，她的哥哥还在那里，他的脸颊上垂着泪珠，吉尔花做的花冠跌落在地，他们照顾花田，采摘鲜花仿佛是上一辈子的时。他对她做着无声的口型。  
“Luna，快跑。”或者是，“别丢下我一个。”  
特涅布莱的侍从，卫队挡在她们和尼弗海姆军之间，其中有些人望向了她。因为四处爆炸产生的烟雾使她看不清这些人的表情。Lunafrena知道，没人希望一个12岁的小姑娘被帝国俘虏，但特涅布莱的领主不该离开。  
所以霎时间她愣住了，不知所措。魔导兵还有几步就能抓住她了，他们中离她近的已经调整端枪的手准备生擒她。最前排的魔导兵冲刺的速度略微慢了下来，她还算个不错的筹码，也许能拖延上一会儿……就是这样，她还能为Noctis做什么？  
“不！过来，Lunafrena”！“  
Regis国王几乎爆发出一声怒吼，他既惊恐又愤怒，帝国的这次突袭让他骨子里凝固多年的仇恨和不安再度苏醒了，那源自他更年轻的时候，那情感没有由来但会席卷他周边的一切，让他变成风暴的中心，让他中伤身边的所有人。他已经失去了他的神巫，不能再失去一个王储。  
在雷加利亚变开辟出一条通道的王之盾们仍在奋战，魔导兵像行军蚁一般涌上来，而特涅布莱的公主就在离车几米远的地方站定了。魔法屏障被Regis支撑起来了，可在大量的魔导武器前，可能只有几秒，Luna就会被一只帝国的手拽进深渊离。  
Noctis被车上的侍从官紧紧抱在怀里，他同样也失魂落魄，Luna在跑动中挣脱了父亲的手，他从雷加利亚的后座上看出去能见到Regis国王和许多王剑的背影，但他找不到Luna，他不安地呼喊着，努力从车里探出头来。  
Lunafrena身后的屏障已经破碎不堪了。而国王已经缓缓放下支撑魔法的手，准备踏向雷加利亚。  
“Luna！“  
孩子的声音几乎嘶哑。他不明白，事情怎么会这样。此刻他只希望自己的朋友平安。快过来，快过来。  
所有人都在大叫，抓住她，挽留她，摧毁她。  
有人在请求她。有人需要她，不因为她是王储，不因为她将会是神巫，因为她是Lunafrena。  
此时她的双腿突然被一种奇妙的力量充满了，之前她的腿不断地打颤，被Regis国王拖着踉踉跄跄朝前跑。她现在能迈开步子了。跑起来吧，她几乎是飞扑进了Regis的怀里，在那瞬间，破碎的屏障后射出十二把幻影剑牢牢钉死了最前排的魔导兵，暂时堵死了去路。Lunafrena感受到Regis胸膛上的震颤，他抱着Luna坐上了雷加利亚。侍从官开足了马力向帝国军的包围圈外飞驰。还有两辆护卫的车一前一后地跟随着国王的座驾。  
更多的路西斯士兵没有在车队中，他们仍留在原地。片刻后，幻影剑随着国王的离开而消失了，而王之盾的手中已经握紧了武器。  
当他们进到雷加利亚的后座，紧张的气氛也没有缓解。Noctis完全吓坏了，Regis让Luna坐在了Noctis身边，他根本没有时间去安慰两个吓坏的孩子，车上第三名侍从将卫星电话递给他，Regis必须投入到议会的争论之中去，同时他还不断地向国内下达准备迎战的命令，敌人已经兵临城下。就在几小时前，路西斯已经失去了他们百年来的盟友；另一个王储被留下了，所有人都对他的命运感到担忧。  
Luna从雷加利亚的车窗向外看，特涅布莱皇宫已经彻底被火光照亮了。混乱的思绪侵袭着她，即使她努力强迫自己清醒。特涅布莱被尼弗海姆入侵了，两个王储一个被抓，一个逃亡。她的母亲死在帝国军人的剑下。她逃出来了，现在要去因索姆尼亚。可她能做到什么？难道求Regis给她一支魔法军队，让她夺回故国？一个又一个问题像漩涡一样，使Luna在中心飘荡，不知所措。  
持续不断的通话后，唯一算得上好消息的是留守在王都的一队王之盾和警卫队已经在出发接应的路上了。  
此时已经接近凌晨，月亮还悬在钴蓝色的天空上。Noctis蜷缩在后座上睡着了，他看出了父亲的不安因此没有说话。Luna可以看到窗外的景色，不再是特涅布莱了，他们已经驶入路西斯境内。车上的气氛冷淡，Noctis一直抓住Luna的手臂，侍从官给他们披了毯子，然后开始协助Regis办公，他们有非常多不得不提上日程的事要做。国王的侧脸被车内的灯光照得格外苍老。很多命令已经传达下去，Regis渐渐停了下来，直到卫星电话不再响起时，他捂住了脸，向后靠在椅背上。天空已露出鱼肚白了。  
一直到返回王都，车内都寂静无声。只有Noctis轻微的呼吸声，他似乎又被梦魇所纠缠。这次，Regis只能祈祷卡班库尔能在梦中帮助他。  
Chapter02

直到第二天下午，她推断她们已经抵达路西斯境内，有三辆黑色的车和他们会和了。Regis国王仍眉头紧皱，他伸出手抱着Noctis靠在皮革靠背上休息。除了侍从官和国王偶尔低声的交谈外，车上很安静。  
Noctis仍睡着，而Luna一路上几乎没有合眼。她的心中充满着不安，Ravus，她迫切需要有人告诉她，Ravus一切都好。当她试着把目光投向Regis国王时，他回避了。  
“六神在上，我的决定到底是对是错。”  
她在心里悄悄问自己。  
“别折磨自己了，休息一会儿吧Luna，就一会。”  
当她尽量把自己紧绷的身体放松，试着躺在雷加利亚舒适的椅背上时， Noctis突然爆发的哭声将她惊醒。恐惧和不安仿佛带她回到那个夜晚，那个房间。在她四岁的时候，她行走在宫殿里，好奇所有侍从都去了哪里，她的母亲一整天都忙着Regis国王到访的事，那天晚上她没能听母亲给她念睡前故事。有一些不可见的东西指引着她在行宫的回廊里走着，直到她找到她的母亲，还有特涅布莱尊贵的客人——路西斯的国王和皇后。路西斯和特涅布莱共同欢庆美丽的路西斯皇后即将诞下下一位小王储，Luna和Ravus将来要辅佐的王。她和Ravus都无比期待着那孩子的出生，可路西斯王太过突然的造访令人不安。  
Luna将身体蜷缩在白色大理石柱后面偷偷看着他们。她可以感受到黑暗的力量在皇后的身上聚集，即便她的母亲正握着神使逆矛，竭尽所能地发挥着她的神巫之力。路西斯皇室远道而来寻求神巫的帮助，但无济于事。  
“立下誓言，Regis，誓死守护我的夜，我需要你发誓。”她听到皇后嘶哑的声音。神巫的力量也无法将她从冥界使者的手中夺回，“别让他们带走他，就像他们现在要将我带走一样。现在我感到恐惧，Regis。”  
“Sylva做点什么！不不不停下，你必须战胜他们——”她看到穿着黑色西装跪在床边的男人在摇头，那背影同她寻常看到的国王根本不一样，他失落而无助，十二把幻影剑悬在那张大床上方，Luna那时还不知道那意味着什么，“我向你保证，我将誓死守护他，不论付出什么。听着，听我说话，求你，不！不！”  
“啊——“  
在Luna尖叫出声前，Ravus不由分说地拽走了她。就在他们前脚刚刚踏出了那间卧室，一声啼哭打破了宁静。那不是一个诅咒，而是交换。路西斯的小王子终于苏醒了，他大声地哭泣，畅快地吸着新鲜空气，享受他被祝福的生命。  
“神使让我来找你，她说你在那儿会非常危险。“直到他们走出很远，Ravus才放开他。而刚出生的婴儿有力的哭声都渐渐远了。”你不应该这么晚一个人出来的。“  
“你看到什么了，Lunafrena？“他又有点抑制不住好奇的问，尽管他刚才还想摆出兄长的架子教训下不听话偷溜出来的妹妹，”我听到哭声了，和你刚出生的时候嗓门一样大。所以，是个小公主还是王子……“  
“Ravus，我没看到，我不知道。”她几乎带着哭腔说，“我……我不知道，皇后她很痛苦，她病了对吗，母亲都没有办法帮她。”  
“Luna，嘿，别哭。”她的哥哥突然非常后悔刚才的问题，路西斯王的造访是不太对劲，他还傻乎乎地希望一切都好，没什么事儿发生，“明天我们去问问妈妈好么，现在我先带你回去休息，拜托。”  
她点着头，从未感觉如此害怕。他们惴惴不安地等到第二天，母亲的女官告诉他们，皇后因难产不幸离世，作为Regis国王的挚友，Sylva正在他身边陪伴，他们面临着前所未有的艰难考验。唯一的好消息是王子平安降生了，按照皇后的意愿他将被取名为Noctis，夜的王子。  
那段时间对两个国家的人来说都是很难熬的日子。皇后很受人民爱戴，她喜欢打理自己乌黑的秀发，在花园里读书，参加陆行鸟大赛，去郊外的小钓场钓鱼，同时她也尽责地完成自己作为皇后的使命，保护Regis陛下，为她的国家而战。在最后的日子里，竭尽所能保护他们的孩子。直到星之病将她带走那天。  
“Mummy！”小王子似乎又被噩梦所困。他常在梦境里见到从未谋面，只在肖像中见到过的母亲。在玫瑰铺成的坟墓之上，她总是在哭泣。  
“Noct，是噩梦，醒醒，孩子。”Regis国王从浅眠中醒了过来，他轻轻摇着Noctis的肩膀，将他完全搂进怀里，叫着他的名字，可Noct仍在哭泣并且醒不过来，他急促地呼吸，胸膛起伏着。“爸爸在这儿，孩子，你很安全，而且你是勇敢的孩子。”国王低喃，这回却不太奏效。  
“请您……请您允许我试试。”Luna也醒了过来，她腼腆地询问，得到国王慌乱地点头后，她试着把手覆在Noctis的额头上，尝试着使用她还不太熟练掌握的神巫之力。尽管在Noctis出生后，她就在为成为辅佐Noctis的神巫而学习，无奈经验太少。她甚至不知道这管不管用，可Luna见过她母亲用这帮助皇后缓解过些许痛苦。她隐隐约约地感觉到，皇后身上侵蚀着她地那股力量，它们没有随着皇后的死去而消逝，它们等待着入侵王子的机会，它现在忌惮着王而不敢现身，但就在某处。神巫的力量能和它们抗衡，她稍微缓解了Noctis的梦魇症状，他的哭声渐渐停止了，国王也放松了一点。  
“谢谢，Lunafrena，就像Sylva一样，你也会是出色的神巫的。”提到挚友的名字他像是又被击打了一次，痛苦地皱了皱眉，“我很抱歉，对特涅布莱发生的一切。更多的事需要回到印索姆尼亚才能商议，但尼弗海姆，我会叫他们血债血偿，我保证。”

 

关于脑壳母亲的大量私设

 

Chapter03

当Luna一行人从车上下来时，许多侍从和官员已经聚集在王都门厅前了。官员甚至来不及等Regis走到议事厅，他们围着Regis一边说一边从台阶上走过去。侍从带走了Noctis和Luna，那些侍从官都忧心忡忡地看着这位邻国的王储。这使她有种无名的怒火，印索姆尼亚的人活在王的庇护下，他们难以真正感受到外部的危险，这群人什么也做不了。她现在茫然地站在车边上，等着谁把她领取卧室给她条毯子裹着，赶紧逃离这狗日的一切。深呼吸，三，二，一，倒数结束再度睁开眼睛时这一切都不是真的。  
但那不是。  
Noctis在回程中没有开口说过话，在侍从将他抱上一把轮椅准备回卧室时，他终于开口了。  
“Luna，你想和我一块待会儿吗。管家说你的房间安排好了，如果你现在很累，也可以一个人休息会儿。”他小心翼翼地补充道，“你还好吗？”  
Luna很想能开口回答说她没事，一切都好。从没感觉嘴角扯出一个笑那么难，最后她放弃了，她无比想念Ravus，数十小时的分离她都不知道在他身上会发生什么恐怖的事，就像发生在他们母亲身上的一样。她恨尼佛海姆，但更多的还是恐惧。此刻她嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，挤出了一句话，“我不知道，Noctis殿下。”  
她的回答让Noctis看上去有些心碎了，尽管那不是Luna的本意。他仍是个孩子，但他些许了解到仅仅是为了保护他，很多人付出了惨烈的代价。还有那位美丽，忧郁，早逝的母亲。Noctis的特涅布莱之行中，白天总是很快乐的，他可以和Ravus及Luna一道编制花冠，在花海里玩耍。但每到夜晚，他令人心痛的早逝了的母亲出现了，她生于路西斯，却在特涅布莱死去，她的遗骨被留在神巫守护的土地上永不复还。路西斯的王后张嘴在说些什么，但王子听不到，他只觉得恐惧。许多人因他而死，他的母亲也在其中。现在这个名单又增加了，只是因为他该死的腿受伤了。  
“对不起，Luna，我真的……”  
“去休息吧殿下。”Luna打断了他，她看到两个年纪不大的男孩走在侍从的队伍里，担忧地望着她们俩，“这不是您的错，千万不要，千万不要责备自己。“她对Noctis摇了摇头随后先后退了几步，那两个男孩便一个走向Noctis，另一个走向了她。  
“Lunafrena殿下，我是Gladiolus，Gladiolus Amicitia，幸会。“他就像个邻家哥哥一样，穿着宽松的夹克衫，和周围其他着西装的侍从格格不入。他伸了伸手，引导Luna走进侧殿里。许多侍从和亲卫队成员在她经过时垂首致礼，只有一个脸上有着路西斯刺青图腾的男孩困惑地盯着她，他们似乎都是印索姆尼亚的初访者，对这里的一切都无所适从。她将双手紧握在胸前，走在Gladiolus身边。  
“Noctis殿下提到过你，你好。“  
Gladiolus点了点头。他年纪应该和Luna差不多大，可身高比Luna高大很多，声音已经开始有些变化了，“侍从官一发消息行宫里的人就开始准备了，您的房间已经收拾好了，尽管有些仓促很多东西还没有送来，不过您需要休息。请好好睡一觉吧，公主殿下，我和亲卫队就在门外，任何时候只要您还有什么需要，请随时叫我。”  
“好的， 感谢你，Gladiolus。”像一个公主一样，她轻声回应道。  
但当房门被关上的时候，她无法控制自己的身体慢慢靠着墙壁滑下去，像有人拽着她下落一样。绣着特涅布莱纹章的斗篷还穿在身上，可一切都大变样了。  
“Ravus，求你。”她把脸埋在膝盖里，颤抖地将手交叉起来为亲人祈祷，“不要再有灾难，痛苦降临。愿孕育生命之星将你护佑。”  
那些尼佛海姆的战争机器，隐藏在铁面具后的士兵都使她感到无比地恐惧。他们面无表情地站在Ravus边上，直勾勾地盯着她。路西斯王把她带走了，但Ravus被留下来了。  
在异国的夜晚此刻无比漫长。Lunafrena蜷缩在沙发上，紧紧裹着一条毯子。窗帘没有拉上，可以看到庭院和回廊上的灯没有熄灭，许多护卫在来来回回巡逻。因为灯光的关系，星空就不那么明朗了，在特涅布莱夜晚能欣赏到很美的星星，在这儿星光无处可去。  
直至第二天凌晨，Regis国王结束了临时会议。他决定先去Lunafrena那儿，起码Noctis身边现在有人陪伴。会议上大臣们不断讨论如何处理邻国王储的诸多事宜。他局促地在Lunafrena的房间前徘徊了片刻，一时不知道该说些什么。失去Sylva对他和Lunafrena都是非常沉重的打击。可没有多少时间留给他们了。一支更加强大的魔法军队正在组建，它将被命名为王之剑。像达摩克利斯之剑一样，它悬挂在王都之上，在国王的头上。Regis还能撑多久？在失去他的神巫之后？他只能寄期望于Lunafrena，早日成为星球期盼的神巫。  
Lunafrena也并没有安稳地睡下，她听到了门外人们轻声地交谈。没多会Regis陛下的声音传来了。  
“Lunafrena，你休息了吗？”  
她走到门前，手按在把手上，大脑里嗡嗡的，被袭击时耳边的轰鸣感再次发生了。一整夜的会议，他们决定了什么？  
旋转门把手从没变得那么难以至于她又把另一只手放上去，打开了门。门外的侍从都退到了另一条走廊后。  
“孩子，你怎么样了？”Regis国王神情复杂地看着她，已经到路西斯一天了，她仍没有把特涅布莱的衣服换下来。Lunafrena都不知道该怎么回答了，如果问这个问题的是她的母亲，她只希望能扑进母亲的怀里大哭一场。她不知该怎么面对路西斯王，起码现在不知道。  
国王坚毅的面庞被愧疚遮上一层阴霾，他思索了片刻，似乎像是在犹豫，“我知道你还没来得及好好休息，但我希望你能和我一起聆听水晶的启示。“他的手指摩挲着那个戒指——光耀之戒，唯有路西斯之王才能佩戴的圣物，” Lunafrena？“


End file.
